Percy Jackson y el campamento de convivencia
by LoreenSky
Summary: Los hijos de los tres grandes no se llevan bien al igual que los dioses, así que Hera decide que ellos deben de ir a un campamento para así mejorar sus comportamientos. ¿Podrán llevarse bien? O ¿Causarán más problemas que en el campamento mestizo?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

Campamento de convivencia

Resumen: Los hijos de los tres grandes no se llevan bien al igual que los dioses, así que Hera decide que ellos deben de ir a un campamento para así mejorar sus comportamientos. ¿Podrán llevarse bien? O ¿Causarán más problemas que en el campamento mestizo?

Percy Jackson no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rick Riordan.

* * *

Capitulo 1

La sala del trono estaba ocupada por los dioses y diosas, Zeus se encontraba en su trono con una mirada seria viendo a los demás dioses discutir y también el trono de su esposa la estaba vacío, frunció el ceño y decidió terminar con las discusiones antes de que se vuelan más fuerte además Atenea y Poseidón son los que más le preocupaba, conociéndolos a esos dos seguramente Atenea discutiría sobre la inteligencia y sabiduría es mejor que el agua y Poseidón defendería sus principios.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó.

Y todos dejaron de hablar, sonrió satisfecho. Como le gustaba su autoridad que tenía en el Olimpo y más cuando le hacían caso. Suspiró suavemente notando que Poseidón lo miraba con una mirada de "_¿Por qué tienes que gritar?" _

-Como verán… Hera no esta aquí desde la mañana.-Zeus prosiguió.-Y no me ha dirigido la palabra desde ayer.

-¿Y cuál es el punto de esto? –Poseidón preguntó fruncido.

Zeus en ese instante quiso agarrar su rayo y lanzarle electricidad a su hermano para que así no pregunte cosas que no le hacía nada de agrado.

-El punto de esto….Poseidón.-Dijo entre dientes.-Es que quiero saber donde esta…

Apolo suspiró con nervios llamando la atención de Zeus.

-¿Apolo?

-Uh ¿Qué?-Apolo tartamudeó.

-¿Sabes donde está Hera?

Apolo trago saliva.

-Ella dijo que iba al campamento Mestizo para hablar con Quirón…-Apolo contestó.

Zeus estaba confundido, ¿Por qué Hera iría al campamento? Supuestamente, Hera no era de ir a esos lugares, por el otro lado estaba feliz ya que no estaba aquí para molestarlo y no oír sus quejas, pero ¿Por qué Apolo lo sabe y él no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Zeus preguntó curiosamente.

-Dios del sol…lo se todo.

-Retírense todos, menos Poseidón.

* * *

**"Con Hera y Quirón"**

-¿Llevar a los dioses y a sus hijos a un campamento? –Quirón preguntó preocupado.-¿Es seguro?

-¿Seguro? ¡Claro que sí! Mi amigo centauro…-Hera dijo pícaramente.-Esos tres no se llevan bien y de seguro Thalia, Nico y Percy tampoco, si no me equivoco.

Quirón trago saliva, puede que Hera tenga razón que no se llevan bien pero tener a los tres dioses más poderosos junto con sus hijos podrían formar la apocalipsis y si uno de ellos es Poseidón…

-Además, los niños deben de pasar tiempo con sus padres.-Hera prosiguió.-De seguro es por eso que no se llevan bien…

-Bueno si es así…-Quirón murmuró.-Les avisare a los niños…

-Solo a Thalia, Nico y a Percy.-Hera dijo.—Se irán hoy mismo…

Quirón tuvo que cerrar sus ojos cuando Hera desapareció, suspirando se levanto de su silla de ruedas mostrando su parte de caballo y salió de la casa grande trotando listo para encontrarse a los tres rebeldes…

* * *

**"Con Thalia, Nico y Percy"**

Thalia se encontraba en el lago junto con sus dos primos Nico y Percy, la cual se habían sentado lejos ya que Percy se había enojado con Nico porque Nico le había tirado una roca, por suerte Nico no lo mató pero lo dejo más o menos aturdido. Thalia podía describir a Percy como una persona de carácter seria, calmada, sarcástica y también alegre, mientras que Nico una persona irritante, inquieta y insoportable pero también tenía su lado bueno. Percy es como su padre pero Nico es todo lo contrario a Hades.

-Por los dioses, ¿Acaso no pueden dejar de pelear cada vez que se ven? –Thalia preguntó.

-Aunque sea tu no has sido golpeada…-Percy contestó.-Por un niñito….

-¡Hey! Hombre agua cuida tus palabras.-Nico respondió defensivamente.

-¡Ustedes dos se van calmando ya! –Thalia ordenó ya sintiéndose irritada.

Por eso es que ella no le gusta estar acompañada, le gusta que le hagan caso, que le sigan sus ordenes y que no la desobedezcan. Y si es así, la electricidad sería lo siguiente. Pero, desafortunadamente Nico y Percy no les hacen caso a sus órdenes.

-Por favor, ¿ahora tú? –Percy respondió secamente

Thalia le lanzó una mirada fulminante al hijo de Poseidón, pero él en respuesta solo bufó y rodo sus ojos. Nico ya se había calmado pero aún sigue enojado con Percy.

-Ni sé por que estamos juntos cuando el resultado es pelear con dos inútiles…-Thalia

Percy se levantó bruscamente al igual que Nico, los dos reflejaban ira en sus ojos.

-Ah si cabeza de pepino, ¡pues yo no creo que seré inútil pues tú te la pasas criticando y juzgando a las personas! –Percy Soltó.

-¡Solo por ser hija de Zeus no quiera decir que tú eres la única que merece respeto! –Nico respondió

Thalia gruño llena de rabia sacando su lanza. Ninguno retrocedió solo se miraron fijamente sin ningún movimiento. Pero, el familiar trote de caballo les interrumpió. Quirón se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacía ellos.

-Buenas, me temo que deben de empacar sus cosas. –Quirón dijo.

Percy frunció el ceño al igual que Thalia y Nico confundidos.

-¿Qué paso? –Nico preguntó.

Quirón dijo no con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Una búsqueda? –Thalia preguntó

-No.

Quirón no sabía que decirles no podía decirles: "Irán a un campamento con sus padres y que no hagan nada tonto alrededor de ellos porque puede causar la apocalipsis del Olimpo" O el mundo…

-¿Nos sacarás a patadas del campamento? –Percy preguntó

Thalia rodó sus ojos pero Quirón suspiró de nuevo. Mirando a los tres hijos de los dioses mayores.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? –Respondieron al unísono pero al darse cuenta de ello, se miraron fulminantemente y apartaron la mirada.

-Bueno, como decirles….Quirón respondió.- La señora Hera, decidió que ustedes y sus padres vayan a acampar juntos.

Ninguno de los tres respondieron. Solo el silencio y el sonido de la brisa se escuchaba. Quirón suspiró, definitivamente esto va a ser un largo y tedioso momento para los semidioses.

* * *

**"Olimpo"**

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer qué?! –Zeus rugió.

Fuertes truenos rugían alrededor del Olimpo, Hera rodó sus ojos al escuchar el grito de su esposo. Poseidón tenía razón, Zeus pueda que sea mejor en ser el dios del drama y del teatro pero Zeus siempre decía que es por culpa de trabajo. Cuando Hera había regresado del campamento hacía el Olimpo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la sala de los tronos para hablar con Zeus, pero lo que recibió después fue un interrogante señor de los truenos y dios de los dioses, preguntando que hacía en el campamento y claro obtuvo su respuesta.

-Cariño, todo esta planeado. –Hera respondió suavemente no común en ella. –Y cuando dijo todo es que es **todo.**

Zeus se puso su mano en su frente irritado, no lo podía creer que Hera haiga provocado eso. Ir a un campamento con sus hijos y eso quiere decir que irán con sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades.

-¿No lo puedes…cancelar?

Hera puso su cara en blanco, mirando fijamente a Zeus con rabia.

-¿Por qué? –Respondió. -¿Para qué te pongas más viejo y irritante? ¡No gracias!

-¡No soy viejo ni irritante!

Poseidón tuvo que aguantar su risa, la escenita que hacía Zeus lo entretenía, además, Zeus parecía un niño de seis años quejándose por algo sin sentido.

¡Si lo eres! –Hera respondió.- Debe de darte vergüenza actuar así al frente de tu hermano Poseidón. Disculpa por el comportamiento de Zeus es solo un chiquillo que no comprende

-Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado. –Poseidón respondió tratando de no reírse.

La cara de Zeus se enrojeció de vergüenza y de rabia. Suspiró profundamente en orden de calmarse así mismo.

-Poseidón silencio.

-Ha, ¿Acaso no aguantas ser tratado así? –El dios del mar respondió. –Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Zeus rodó sus ojos.

-Por mi mismo, ¿Acaso no puedes hacer silencio por unos minutos? –Hades apareció de las sombras. –Tus gritos hacen que mis oídos se tapen.

Zeus suspiró, lo que le faltaba Hades…y peor Poseidón la cual seguía sonriendo.

-Hola, Hades. –Hera saludo gentilmente. -¿Estás listo?

Hades suspiró, pero ni asintió y tampoco hablo.

-Bueno, ¡suerte!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Campamento

Thalia no entendía la razón para ir al campamento, y es un misterio que Quirón este de acuerdo con esa irritante diosa Hera. Thalia no se llevaba bien con ella y no esperaba que esa fuera la razón. Por alguna razón, Thalia sentía que a Percy no le agradaba mucho la idea, hay veces que él se pone estresado o poco importa y veces que se pregunta si él es un verdadero hijo de Poseidón pues parece un niño de Hades. Nico, parecía entusiasmarle la idea pero Thalia sentía el nerviosismo en él.

-¡Cabeza de pepino, muévete! –Nico me gritó

Thalia sintió un hilo de cólera cuando escuchó a Nico decirle así, ella le incomodaba que le dijeran apodos que no le agradan

-¡Ya voy!

Thalia salió de su cabaña ya que había perdido algo muy ¨importante¨ y era por eso que se había demorado. Nico y Percy la miraban impacientemente y un poco furiosos.

-¿Ahora qué? –Nico preguntó

Percy se encogió de hombros en señal que no le importaba, mientras que Thalia solo lo miraba. Pero antes de hablar la diosa que le hace la vida imposible, Hera llegò en un flash con su típica picara sonrisa de siempre..

-Bueno, me alegra que tomen en cuenta mi idea.-Respondió.-Esperen aquí.

-Voy a perder mi tiempo…-Percy murmuró.

Al parecer Hera lo escuchó pero no le dijo nada, Nico rio levemente pero dejo de reírse al sentir un codazo proveniente de Thalia, la miró con furia por un rato, pero fueron interrumpido cuando Hera desapareció, ¿Por qué los dioses tienen que ser tan extraños?

* * *

Cuando Hera volvió se encontró a Zeus quejándose pero sonrió cuando vio que su esposo y sus hermanos estaban listos.

-¿Él también va? –Se quejó Zeus mirando a Hades

Hera suspiró, todo el tiempo que esos dos se ven forman una pelea como siempre, si no es Poseidón es Hades. El único que no discute mucho es Poseidón, el dios del mar tiene un gran temperamento al igual que Hades pero Zeus siempre le gusta buscar los problemas, siendo el causante de las guerras y acusa mucho a los demás. Pero, Poseidón es un dios muy admirable, nadie entiende como él puede soportar a Zeus.

-Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema? –Respondió Hades secamente.

-¡Sí y varios!

-Por favor. –Hera los interrumpió. –No discutan.

Poseidón rodó sus ojos al ver a sus dos hermanos discutir por tonterías, él entendía que no era común en ver a Hades en el Olimpo pero aún así no es necesario discutir. Suspirando, solo miraba con desdén a Zeus, si, su hermano menor era un desastre…

-¡Vayan, sus niños ya están listos!

-Voy a perder mi tiempo. –Hades respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Hera rio haciendo que Hades la mirara confundido, ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia a Hera? Su risa paro, pero sonrió de nuevo pícaramente como siempre.

-¿Qué están gracioso? –Preguntó

-Ha, nada es que Percy también dijo eso cuando regrese al Olimpo.

Hades sonrió, Poseidón rodó sus ojos al ver el acto de su hermano mayor. Hera y Zeus se miraron.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Y los tres dioses se tele transportaron al gran campamento que Hera había hecho para ellos y para sus hijos, pero se dieron cuenta que sus hijos no habían llegado hasta que una ráfaga transportaron a los niños. Fruncieron al oír el golpe, no estaban de pie sino en el suelo tumbados. Por alguna razón, podían sentir a Hera reírse.

-Ouch…-Nico se quejo. – ¿Qué le pasa a la señora Hera?

Thalia se encogió de hombros desde el suelo y se quejo al sentir un dolor proveniente de su cabeza.

-Definitivamente tengo que aprender como caer. –Thalia murmuró.

La risa de la diosa Hera aún se escuchaba, Percy la podía oír al igual que sus primos.

-Hahaha, muy gracioso señora Hera…-Percy murmuró irritado.

Poseidón fue en busca de su hijo para ayudarlo también como Zeus y Hades, Percy le sonrió y Poseidón le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando ya estaban parados y en buen estado. Hubo un silencio muy incomodo que hacía a los semidioses tensarse.

-¿Por qué no vamos a hacer las tiendas? –Nico propuso

-Sí, es buena idea. –Percy dijo entre un suspiró.

En el momento para hacer las tiendas era muy estresante, Nico se peleo con Percy porque le pidió ayuda pero el hijo de Poseidón aún seguía enfadado con él. Eso hiso que los dioses hicieran preguntas.

-¿Por qué Percy está enojado con Nico? –Zeus preguntó.

Thalia suspiró.

-Nico le lanzo una roca en la cabeza. –Thalia explicó. –Por eso Percy está enfadado.

-Bien…eso si que está mal. –Poseidón dijo. –A conducta a tu hijo Hades no quiero problemas con Percy.

Hades bufó con irritación pero entendió a Poseidón. Aún así no era culpa suya que Nico haiga lastimado a su sobrino.

-Oye, ¡lo siento! –Nico se disculpó.- Sé que fui un gran tonto al hacerte eso.

-Bien pero a la próxima te voy a dar una paliza. –Percy advirtió.

Nico sonrió chocando el puño con Percy, Thalia sonrió cuando todo había vuelto a la ''Normalidad'. Zeus quedó estupefacto al igual que Hades, Percy se parecía mucho a Poseidón hasta que daba miedo, y Poseidón sonrió sintiéndose más orgulloso de Percy.

-Ya era hora. –Thalia dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Percy y Nico.

Los dos trataron de zafarse del agarré pero Thalia tenía un fuerza descomunal.

-Tal vez no sea estresante como pensábamos…-Hades murmuró.

Zeus y Poseidón estuvieron de acuerdo con Hades mientras que observaban a los niños molestarse uno a otro con cariño.


End file.
